truth and lies
by fuzzybuggy1996
Summary: hannah has been given the geass ccs step brother.he sent hannah to c.c to learn about geass after she learns how 2 use it she joins the black Knights or will her roalty interfer?
1. Chapter 1

Code geass truth and lies

Ch one transfer student

I transferred to Ashford academy over a year ago and completely kept to myself and watched every thing from the sidelines until some ones cat ran off with Zeros' helmet.

I was on the roof near the bell tower when the cat climbed up someone was behind him so I climbed over the other side.

I wanted to laugh but later on things got serious when Shirley's dad died after, the funaral I went to her when she was alone.

" I'm sorry your dad died" I said.

" you don't have to be sorry"

" my dad died to he was in the army to" I said.

" Your dad died" she said.

" yes but I did not know him" I said.

" Your on the student concle right" I asked.

" Yes why" she asked.

" I want to join" I said. Later that day I went to Lelouch.

" Lelouch I want to talk to you" I said

" About what" he asked. I pulled him into an alley.

" Are you Zero" I asked.

"how would you know" he said pulling out a gun.

" Don't shot me I think its cool that you have the geas like me"I said.

" What do you mean" he asked.

" I have the geas but im kind of afriad to use it so I want to talk to c.c" I said.

" how do you know c.c"he asked.

" well it's a really long story I mean serously its extramly long". I said.

" You can't talk to c.c"

" what why not" I asked.

"Because I said so" he said.

" well if that's the problem then" *please put the gun down and let me see c.c* I didn't move.

" See it didn't work!" I said.

"you were not looking at my eyes that's way it didn't work" he said.

"really" I said.

" you can see c.c" he said smiling.

" Really thanks you know I am a 3rd degree black belt in 4 different types of martail arts"I said following awile we went in the bilding and into his place and we went into a room there was a box of pizza on his bed and c.c.

" C.C I need your help learning about the geass see your step brother left after he gave me it"I said.

" my step brother" she said.

" Yes he told me to go to you" I said.

" That is like him" C.C said.

" Also lelouch I want to join the black Knights because Britannian killed my dad"I said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

" than you can join the black knights" he said.

" Really I wont disapoint you zero" I said. Lelouch walked out of the room.

" I know your lieing" C.C said.

" You do but zero dosent please don't tell him" I said.

"Why should I" she said.

" Because If you don't you will never know the reson im lieing" I said.

" than I guess I wont tell" she said.

" good than ill keep your secreat" I said walking out of the room.

" Lelouch where is your sister nunnally" I asked.

" She is in the dinnig room" he said.

" can I introduce my self" I asked.

"yea sure" he said showing me the dinnig room.

"Nunnally theres some one who wants to see you" he said as I walked in the room he walked out.

"Nunnally"I said.

" Yes" she said.

" Do you reamber me, hannah" I said.

" yes" she said. She smiled. I always felt bad for her and I didn't want her to tell Lelouch.

" but don't tell Lelouch untill the right time please" I said.

"Why" she asked.

" I cant tell you" I said.

"Oh ok" she said.

" I have to go right now I will see you later" I said.

"bye" she said.

" Bye"I said. I walked out of the room and down the street it was dark outside.I was walking nere an ally and I saw a bunch of people beating up some one I walked down that ally instead of the road. I was about three meters away before I yelled.

" Its not smart to beat up some one who cant fight back." They looked at me and I could see they were drunk.

" What are you going to do about it" one said.

" Fight me not him" I said.

" sure but you asked for it" he said trying to puch me. I dogged it by ducking under his arm and hitting his back forcing him to the ground. both of the other guys were comeing at me and they were unbalanced so I hit there feet triping both of them.

" are you ok " I asked.

" Look out behind you!"he yelled.

" What?!?" I looked behind me to see one of the drunks lunging tword me with a rusted old army nife. He hit my arm and tore my school uniform and I began to bleed as a sharp pain ran through my arm and I was loising blood within seconds.

I heard suzaku behind me as I fell into his arms holding my arm as I saw the blood drip out of my arm.

" the ambulance will be here shortly" he said putting me on the ground. The other man was passed out. Suzaku riped part of his shirt and riped it off and tied it around my arm.

" this should slow the bleeding" he said. Two min. later I was half unconscious but I could still hear everything.

" she lost a lot of blood" Suzaku said.

" she should be fine in a day or two thanks to your first aid care" some one said.

" If you weren't here she could of died from tentnis and lost of blood" he added. That was all I heard before I blacked eyes slowly opened I was In a bed.

" whats your name?" a docter asked.

" hannah kay leona" I anserwed.

" There are no birth records for a Hannah kay leona" He said.

"Its my adopted name" I said.

" whats your real name" he asked.

" You wouldent belive me" I said.

"Tell me your name"he said.

"Hannah le Britannia" I said.

"What?" he said.

"Former 5th princess of britannia"Suzaku said.

"Suzaku how did you know" I asked.

" It's my job as a soldier" he said.

" so I guess you know I was lieing in school" I said.

"Yes but, you have a good reson" he said.

"So can you not tell Lelouch" I said.

" I wont as long as you let me talk to The Emperor of Britannia to see if you can be a princess again" he said.


	3. fights and battles

Ch3

" Try to be careful with your arm" the docter said.

" When can I go back to school" I asked.

" Tommorow you can go back to school" He said.

" We also called your parents to come pick you up" he added.

"Oh ok" I said. My adopted parents walked in the room and I folowed them out to an old red pick up I got in.

" Hannah kay what the heck were you thinking!" my dad yelled.

" Yea I know im grounded for 3 weeks to school to student consel than home"I said.

" No don't even think your getting off that easy we are going to pay someone to escort you home every night" he said.

" Maybe some one from the student council like Suzaku" my mom said.

" What no way am I going to let you guys pick"I yelled.

" Well if your that instant on us not picking we will and we pick Suzaku" my dad said as we got home.

THE NEXT DAY

I woke up and went downstairs and sat at the table. "You need to come home after school" my dad said.

"No" I said.

" Please don't talk to your father like that" my mom said.

"I'm sorry but incase you forgot my real parents are appart of brirannia! Im higher than you ! you have no right to tell me what to do You You elevens!" I yelled running to my room grabing my school uniform ,because I was in my Pjs.I grabbed my backpack and stormed out of the I got to school I was very mad when I went into the student councel room.

" Hannah whats wrong" Suzaku asked getting up.

" I had a fight with my parents" I said.

" Im going to get dressed" I said walking into the bathroom. I changed and than went outside walked down the side walk untill I found a high tree that I climbed up. The tree was the tree I went to when I wanted to think.I thought about what I said to my parents suddenly my thoughts were interrupted. " What a bad little girl" some man said.I looked down below me I saw a man with head phones and sun glasses.

"Naughty nughty who dare you call your parents elevens and yet you say you're a Black Knight"he said.

"Who are you" I asked.

" That does not matter you Naughty little girl" when he said this I realized he was using the Geas to control my mind.

" Shut up" I said.

" Uh such crule words for a little girl im going to have to punish you" he said with a gun.

"Set the gun down before I hurt you" I said slightly afraid.

" Now you don't want to do that" he said. I looked and saw a puddle of water. I turened on my geass entime for my breth to be taken away as a bullet hit my shoulder. I flew back and hit the tree I rased my hand where the bullet was I took it out and placed it on the ground. I looked at my hand as I transferred my geass to it and my hand and shoulder began to glow blue.I used my geas to heal the wound. It was painful to heal my self at an exselerated rate like I did.

" Get away from me you"

"Naughty naughty" he said pulling up the was to gun shots that never hit me.i looked up and saw Suzaku saved me.

" Wow everything happens to you" he said smileing.

" Not everything" I said. He looked at my shirt that was torn.

"Are you ok"he asked.

" Yea" I said.

" Did he hit you" he asked.

" No"

" Then how did you shirt tear" he asked.

" He almost hit me" I said.

" Well we should get back to school" he said.


End file.
